koronafandomcom-20200214-history
Jadwiga Andegaweńska
Jadwiga Andegaweńska - główna bohaterka trzeciego sezonu serialu Korona królów. Król Polski z dynastii Andegawenów. Córka króla Węgier i Polski - Ludwika Andegaweńskiego i królowej Elżbiety Bośniaczki. Wnuczka królowej Elżbiety Łokietkówny i prawnuczka króla Polski, Władysława Łokietka i królowej Jadwigi Kaliskiej. Siostra Marii i Katarzyny Andegaweńskich. W dzieciństwie zaręczona z niewiele od niej starszym księciem austriackim Wilhelmem Habsburgiem, synem Leopolda III i Viridis, księżniczki mediolańskiej. Pochodzi z jednej z najpotężniejszych dynastii europejskich średniowiecza - Andegawenów. Jest również spadkobierczynią dziedzictwa dynastii Piastów oraz założycielką dynastii Jagiellonów wraz ze swym mężem Władysławem Jagiełłą, choć ich córeczka - Elżbieta Bonifacja żyła tylko kilka tygodni. Początkowo przygotowywana do roli księżnej austriackiej. Po śmierci siostry, Katarzyny, zostaje wzięta pod uwagę do dziedziczenia tronu Węgier, lecz po koronacji swej starszej siostry Marii na królową Węgier, zostaje przez matkę przysłana do Polski po dwuletnim okresie bezkrólewia, gdzie zostaje koronowana na króla Polski. Pierwsza w polskiej historii kobieta-król. Jako królewna polsko-węgierska odebrała staranne wykształcenie. Po swej matce i babce odziedziczyła niezwykłą urodę, wychwalaną na dworach w całej Europie. Święta Kościoła katolickiego, apostołka Litwy, misjonarka Rusi i patronka Polski. Jedna z najbardziej znanych i rozpoznawalnych postaci w historii Polski na świecie. W serialu Korona królów w jej rolę wcielają się trzy aktorki: Dagmara Bryzek, Amelia Zawadzka i Natalia Wolska. Wygląd W serialu Jadwiga ukazana została jako szczupła dziewczyna o długich, jasnobrązowych włosach. Ma błękitne oczy, prosty nos i delikatne usta. Historycznie prawdopodobnie była blondynką, możliwe jednak, że jej włosy miały odcień nieco rudawy, lub wpadający właśnie w brąz. Jadwiga była wysoką kobietą. Jej wzrost oszacowano na ponad 170, bądź nawet 180 cm. Była piękna i szczupła. Często nosiła długie, dopasowane suknie z długimi rękawami i biżuterię. Osobowość Jako mała dziewczynka Jadwiga jest bardzo rezolutna i pogodna. Nieco niesforna i często pakuje się w kłopoty, ale przy tym bardzo bystra i uczynna. Szczera, dobra i pobożna. Jest bezpośrednia i wesoła. W późniejszym dzieciństwie Jadwiga staje się nieco bardziej spokojna i opanowana. Wciąż jednak głośno wyraża swoje zdanie i wytrwale dąży do realizacji tego, co postanawia. Rozwija się jej pobożność. Dziewczynka doświadcza mistycznych wizji. Jako nastolatka Jadwiga nie traci swych cech. Wciąż jest pewna siebie, uparta i niezwykle honorowa. Bardzo pobożna i odważna. Historia Sezon I Postać nie występuje Sezon II Rok 1374. Jadwiga jest jedynie wspominana. Królewna Jadwiga rodzi się w finałowym odcinku drugiego sezonu. Przychodzi na świat jako trzecia i najmłodsza córka króla Węgier i Polski Ludwika i Elżbiety Bośniaczki. Sprawująca nad Wisłą rządy regencyjne jej babcia Elżbieta Łokietkówna zaczyna myśleć, co mogłaby uczynić, by Jadwiga objęła tron po ojcu i została kolejnym królem Polski. Sezon III Jadwiga debiutuje już w pierwszym odcinku sezonu. Rok 1377. Jadwiga jako trzecia córka jest nieco odsunięta. Rodzice faworyzują jej starsze siostry: Katarzynę i Marię, które dokuczają jej i wyśmiewają się z niej. Jadwiga zostaje ulubienicą babki Elżbiety Łokietkówny. Król Ludwik planuje małżeństwo swojej najmłodszej córki, królewny Jadwigi z austriackim księciem, Wilhelmem Habsburgiem. Mała królewna szybko się uczy, odznacza się też wielką dobrocią i bystrością umysłu. Ludwik chce wysłać ją do Wiednia. Matka Ludwika postanawia towarzyszyć wnuczce. Wkrótce jednak decyduje się na potajemną podróż do Krakowa. Królowa Elżbieta Bośniaczka jest zawiedziona Jadwigą. Boi się, że córka przyniesie wstyd rodzinie. Ku jej zdumieniu królewna wywiera bardzo dobre wrażenie na księciu Leopoldzie Habsburgu, któremu przedstawia się po niemiecku. Siostry dokuczają jej coraz bardziej. W złości dziewczynka mówi do Katarzyny: "Bóg cię ukaże". Te słowa będą prześladować ją przez całe życie. Wkrótce mała Jadwiga przybywa do Wiednia wraz z ulubioną dwórką i opiekunką, Margit oraz Marcinem z Rajska. W Austrii Jadwiga poznaje przyszłych teściów: księcia Leopolda i księżną Viridis Visconti. Początki znajomości okazują się bardzo trudne. Niezrównoważona księżna Viridis atakuje królewnę, gdy ta daje jej w podarku bukiet kwiatów. Na tym jednak nie kończą się jej kłopoty. Na niewinną Jadwigę spada kara za wyrwanie strony z cennej książki, czemu winny jest książę Wilhelm. Przerażona i zapłakana dziewczynka z rozkazu apodyktycznej Viridis zostaje zamknięta w pustej komnacie i głodzona. Gdy sprawa się wyjaśnia, nastawienie księżnej do Jadwigi nieco się zmienia. Jadwiga zaprzyjaźnia się z Wilhelmem. Książę w ramach przeprosin daje przyszłej narzeczonej pieska, którego Jadwiga nazywa Tristan. Wilhelm przyrzeka Jadwidze, że będzie jej rycerzem na wieki. W roku 1378 zostaje zaręczona. Ślub na przyszłość z Wilhelmem ma uprawomocnić się wraz z osiągnięciem przez dziewczynkę pełnoletności, czyli dwunastu lat. Do tego czasu układ może zostać zerwany, po zapłaceniu drugiej stronie odszkodowania. W tym samym roku, po śmierci najstarszej z sióstr - Katarzyny, Jadwiga powraca do Budy. Zmienione zostają wcześniejsze plany dynastyczne. Mała królewna obwinia się o śmierć siostry. Uważa, że Katarzyna odeszła przez słowa, które kiedyś do niej wypowiedziała. Margit zapewnia ją jednak, że tak nie jest. Jadwiga i Maria cieszą się większym zainteresowaniem króla Ludwika. Ojciec okazuje im miłość. Boi się, że je także straci. W 1379 Jadwiga ma wypadek i łamie rękę. Bośniaczka oskarża Margit o niedopilnowanie królewny. Mała Jadwiga stanowczo staje w obronie dwórki, dzięki czemu Margit zostaje. Rok 1380. Do Budy powraca starsza królowa Elżbieta. Jadwiga radośnie wita ukochaną babkę. Dostaje od niej cenny prezent - drogocenną szkatułkę z kości słoniowej, na której ukazane zostały sceny miłosne z romansów. Królewnę wkrótce pochłaniają myśli o Wilhelmie, który przybył na zamek z rodzicami na zaproszenie Bośniaczki. Oboje są nierozłączni. Planują wspólną ucieczkę z zamku, po podsłuchaniu rozmowy królowych. Matka Jadwigi chce bowiem unieważnić jej dziecięce zaślubiny z Wilhelmem. Dzieci chowają się do wielkich kufrów, ale odnajduje je Margit. Jadwiga i Wilhelm zarzucają rodzicom oszustwo. Spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu, m.in. w ogrodzie. Jadwiga nie zdąża pożegnać się z babcią, która wyjeżdża do klasztoru. Królewna odwleka odwiedziny, aż staje się za późno. Królowa umiera w samotności. Jadwiga jest zrozpaczona. Modli się. Marcin daje jej podarek od zmarłej babci - wisiorek, który kiedyś dostała od Olgierda. Jadwiga po raz ostatni żegna się z Elżbietą w kaplicy. Wkłada jej do trumny różaniec. Później czuwa przy niej przez długi czas. W 1381 odczytany zostaje testament zmarłej królowej. Jadwiga dostaje diadem z liliami i naszyjnik z pereł. Królewna przyjmuje na audiencję Jaśka i Spytka, których nikt nie miał czasu przyjąć. Urzędnicy opowiadają jej o Litwie i dzielnym Jogaile. Margit jest oburzona. Litwini to bowiem poganie. Jadwiga rozmawia z Marcinem. Duchowny mówi jej, jaki powinien być dobry władca. 1382. Do Budy przybywa Opolczyk. Przywozi ze sobą cenną Ikonę z wizerunkiem Matki Bożej. Gdy Jadwiga dostrzega obraz, doznaje mistycznej wizji. Słyszy głos babki Elżbiety. Królewna przekonuje króla, że Matka Boska pragnie spokoju, najlepiej w klasztorze w Polsce. Tak też czyni Ludwik. Nakazuje Opolczykowi spełnienie prośby. Przejęta Jadwiga dziękuje ojcu. Rok 1384. Po wielu sporach pomiędzy polskimi możnowładcami, a węgierską królową Elżbietą Bośniaczką, wdowa po Ludwiku wyraża zgodę na wysłanie najmłodszej córki do Polski. Dziesięcioletnia królewna Jadwiga przybywa wraz z bogatym orszakiem do Krakowa, witana gorąco przez lud stolicy. Piękna, szlachetna i dojrzała ponad swój wiek dziewczynka 16 października w katedrze wawelskiej zostaje koronowana na króla Polski. Wciąż szczerze kocha przyobiecanego jej księcia Wilhelma. Gdy nieubłaganie zbliża się czas jej pełnoletności, do polskiej stolicy przybywa jej ukochany. Zostaje jednak przepędzony przez polskich możnych z Krakowa. Młoda królowa jest przerażona i rozżalona, gdy panowie mówią jej, że korzystne byłoby jej małżeństwo z Litwinem Jagiełło, władcą ostatniego pogańskiego kraju w Europie. W rękach nastoletniej Jadwigi spoczywają dalsze losy obu krajów. Relacje Elżbieta Bośniaczka i Ludwik Andegaweński Jadwiga nie cieszy się dużą uwagą rodziców, którzy faworyzują jej starsze siostry: Katarzynę i Marię. Elżbieta i Ludwik nie pokładają w najmłodszej królewnie zbyt wielkich nadziei. Narodziny Jadwigi były dla jej ojca rozczarowaniem. Liczył on bowiem na męskiego potomka. Gdy jednak stało się jasne, że się go nie doczeka, postanowił zagwarantować prawo do tronów Węgier i Polski swoim córkom. Jadwiga jednak nie mieściła się w tych planach, jako trzecie dziecko. Sytuacja zmieniła się po śmierci Katarzyny. Elżbieta Łokietkówna Jadwiga jest ulubienicą swojej babci, Elżbiety. Królowa-matka dostrzega niezwykłość Jadwigi i wie, jak to ważne, by nie popełnić błędu, decydując o jej przyszłości. Spędza z królewną dużo czasu. Opowiada jej historie, uczy dworskiej etykiety i tańca. Jadwiga zdaje się być jedyną osobą w Budzie, której zależy na obecności starszej królowej, a przynajmniej tak widzi to Elżbieta. Śmierć babci w 1380 roku boleśnie dotyka Jadwigę. Królewna nie może pogodzić się z odejściem ukochanej i bardzo bliskiej osoby. Katarzyna i Maria Andegaweńskie To starsze siostry Jadwigi. Obie dokuczają jej i poniżają na każdym kroku. Są wobec niej wyniosłe i pełne pogardy. Katarzyna bowiem ma zostać królową Polski, a Maria - Węgier. Jadwiga pragnie kontaktu z nimi. Wielokrotnie próbuje zbliżyć się do sióstr, ale to odtrącają ją za każdym razem, raniąc jeszcze mocniej. Pewnego razu Jadwiga nie wytrzymuje i na atak Katarzyny odpowiada: "Bóg cię ukaże". Te słowa prześladują później Jadwigę do końca życia. Bowiem rok po tym zdarzeniu, Katarzyna umiera. Jadwiga obwinia się o śmierć siostry. Wilhelm Habsburg Książę Wilhelm to narzeczony Jadwigi. Ich sponsalia de futuro odbyły się w Austrii, gdy Jadwiga miała ledwie cztery lata, a Wilhelm - osiem. Ich znajomość rozpoczęła się bardzo niefortunnie. Wina za zniszczenie cennej księgi, czego dokonał książę, spadła na niewinną Jadwigę. Królewna została surowo ukarana.Ostatecznie Wilhelm przyznał się do błędu, jednak pobłażliwa matka uznała to za bohaterski czyn. W ramach przeprosin książę podarował swojej narzeczonej pieska, którego Jadwiga nazwała Tristan. Wkrótce oboje bardzo się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili. Wilhelm przyrzekł królewnie, że będzie jej rycerzem na wieki. Margit i Erzebet Lackfi Margit i Erzebeth Lackfi to zaufane dwórki Jadwigi. Margit jest dwórką i opiekunką Jadwigi, odkąd królewna jest małym dzieckiem. Zawsze towarzyszy królewnie i wspiera ją we wszystkim. Jadwiga bardzo ją lubi i może na niej polegać. Margit troszczy się o Jadwigę niczym o młodszą siostrę. Broni jej, ochrania i chce dla niej jak najlepiej. Trwa przy niej zarówno w Budzie, na dworze Habsburgów w Wiedniu, czy podczas przyjazdu do Polski. Jest oddaną przyjaciółką króla Polski. Erzebeth jest młodszą siostrą Margit. Również jest dwórką Jadwigi i przybywa w jej orszaku do Polski. Spytek II z Melsztyna wkrótce Jan Radlica wkrótce Marcin z Rajska wkrótce Dymitr z Goraja wkrótce Władysław Opolczyk i Eufemia Mazowiecka wkrótce Cytaty Cytaty Jadwigi * Ja nie chcę księcia! Chcę króla, jak Katarzyna, i jak Maria. - do rodziców * Nie chcę do Wiednia! Nie chcę! - do babci * Będę królową! - do Marcina z Rajska * Witam, nazywam się Jadwiga. Jestem córką króla. - do Leopolda * Kwiatki daje Bóg. - do Viridis * Wilhelm nie będzie moim mężem. Bóg mi powiedział. - do Margit i Marcina * Ja, Jadwiga, córka Ludwika i Elżbiety, w obliczu Boga Wszechmogącego, uroczyście przyrzekam, że biorę sobie Wilhelma, syna Leopolda i Viridis za męża. - przysięga podczas sponsaliów de futuro z Wilhelmem. * Przysięgam przed Bogiem i Jego Aniołami świętymi, że będę strzegł prawa i sprawiedliwości, zachowywał pokój, a biskupom i prałatom Kościoła okazywał cześć należną. - przysięga koronacyjna * Jestem królem! Podnieśliście rękę na majestat! - do Dymitra * Jestem królem to prawda, ale ślub chcę wziąć jako niewiasta. Niech książę składa przysięgę pierwszy - do arcybiskupa podczas ślubu * Ziemia do Boga należy! My jesteśmy tylko jego pasterzami. Pozwala nam na niej rządzić, a im uprawiać. - do Jagiełły * Wylanych łez nikt im nie zwróci - do Jagiełły * Zamach na moją matkę i siostrę, to zamach na mnie. Na króla Polski! Cytaty o Jadwidze * To wyjątkowe dziecko i nie możemy popełnić błędu. - Elżbieta Łokietkówna. * To dziecko. Bardzo wrażliwe dziecko. - Elżbieta Łokietkówna. * Królowa jest bardzo pobożna. - Mikołaj Trąba. 'Galeria' Grafiki promocyjne ' Jadwiga10.jpg JadwigaAndegaweńska.jpg 3rdSeason.jpg Community-header-background Season3.jpg 3sezon-3.png 3 sezon.jpg 3sezon-2.jpg ' 'Sezon III' ' 3 sezon Elżbieta Łokietkówna.....jpg|Mała Jadwiga z babką Elżbietą Odc252.jpg|Jadwiga i Wilhelm - ślub Odc248.jpg|Katarzyna, Maria, Jadwiga Odc247-2.jpg Odc249-2.jpg FB IMG 1568134829687.jpg FB IMG 1568134834867.jpg Wieden.jpg 8786.jpg 426641.png FB_IMG_1568826101053.jpg FB_IMG_1568826090922.jpg Odcinek 255 Ludwik i Jadwiga.png FB_IMG_1568747434976.jpg Odcinek 255-8.jpg Odc247-4.jpg Odc258-2.jpg Odc259.jpg Odc260.jpg Odc258.jpg FB_IMG_1569516415183.jpg FB_IMG_1569516422845.jpg Odc265.jpg Odcinek 260-10.jpg Odcinek 260-7.jpg Odc269.jpg Odcinek 259-5.jpg Odcinek 259-3.jpg Odcinek 265-7.jpg Odcinek 265-3.jpg Odcinek 262-4.jpg Odc281.jpg Odc280.jpg Odc279.jpg Odc278.jpg Odcinek 269-3.jpg Odcinek 269-2.jpg Odc277-2.jpg Odc277.jpg Odc285.jpg Odc284.jpg Odc282.jpg Odc289.jpg Odc288.jpg Odc287-2.jpg Odc287.jpg Odcinek 277-7.jpg Odcinek 277-4.jpg Odcinek 280-9.jpg Odcinek 280-8.jpg Odcinek 280-7.jpg Odcinek 280-5.gif Odcinek 280-4.jpg Odcinek 279-4.jpg Odcinek 278-2.jpg Odc300.jpg Odc299.jpg Odc298.jpg Odcinek 289-4.jpg Odcinek 289-2.jpg Odcinek 288-2.jpg Odcinek 287-9.jpg Odcinek 287-8.jpg Odcinek 287-3.jpg Odcinek 297-2.jpg Odc297.jpg Odc296.jpg Odc295.jpg Odc294.jpg Odcinek 305-2.jpg Odcinek 304-3.jpg Odcinek 304-2.jpg Odcinek 303-3.jpg Odcinek 302-2.jpg Odc305.jpg Odc304.jpg Odc303.jpg Odc302.jpg Odcinek 294-3.jpg Odc293-3.jpg Odc293-2.jpg 78139482 2732686916781775 3103228293583732736 n.jpg Odcinek 294-2.jpg Odcinek 291-6.jpg Odcinek 291-3.jpg Odcinek 298-2.jpg Odc291.jpg Odcinek 290-47.jpg Odc317.jpg Odcinek 306-8.jpg Odcinek 306-7.jpg Odcinek 306-4.jpg Odcinek 306-3.jpg Odcinek 306-2.jpg Odcinek 305-5.jpg Odcinek 305-4.jpg Odcinek 304-13.jpg Odcinek 304-12.jpg Odcinek 304-11.jpg Odc 309.jpg Odcinek 306.png Odcinek 303-4.jpg 79200607 158583565490358 8736821932357320704 n.jpg 79481224 158558592159522 6836212879977349120 o.jpg Odcinek 302-6.jpg Odcinek 302-5.jpg Odc307.jpg Odcinek 304-5.jpg Odcinek 301-6.jpg Odcinek 301-5.jpg Odcinek 300-8.jpg Odcinek 316-2.jpg Odc.315-2.jpg 76876302 182391076288239 1318951026034666392 n.jpg 81209455 842738796178888 1886363009910091515 n.jpg Odc317-3.jpg Odc315.jpg Odcinek 308-8.jpg Odcinek 308-7.jpg Odcinek 308-2.jpg Odcinek 311-8.jpg Odcinek 311-3.jpg Odcinek 312-3.jpg Odcinek 312-2.jpg Odc318.jpg Odc311-2.jpg Odc311.jpg Odc312.jpg Odc313.jpg 80976617 637961803614539 7145784574960730112 n.jpg ' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Polacy Kategoria:Węgrzy Kategoria:Królowe Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Królowie Polski Kategoria:Bohaterowie III Sezonu Kategoria:Bohaterowie II Sezonu Kategoria:Królowe Polski Kategoria:Królewny Kategoria:Święci Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie